


Not An Omen At All

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacrimosa reads the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Omen At All

Lacrimosa laid out the turtle spread, remembering it was a holy symbol in many religions and that this meant nothing, as their ability to harm vampires lay in the vampire's own mind. Thinking all this made her angry with the effort.

Her father thought this was a good way to train the eye, since Caroc cards were famously ripe with symbology. They were leaving for Lancre the next day. He thought they could use practice.

She frowned at the deck, at its (clearly coincidental) message. The Ruler was crossed with The Witch, and followed by The Tower struck with lightning.


End file.
